degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karina nicole chappell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi (Season 11) page Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 00:09, June 1, 2012 Hi!!!!!! Its so nice to find someone you have alot in common with! :[ I HATE HIM. he needs to go away lol. Do you want the link to it? DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:39, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I tired to look for ones but they didnt work :( its on teennick.com if you want to check it out. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:52, August 11, 2012 (UTC) LOL i found a link but you already saw itxD sorry lol Just the fact that katie isnt on the sidelines and is in the fight helping Jake makes me love her 10 times more!! And DALLAS NEEDS TO DIE. no offense but like i hope eli sends him to the hospital with luke. I love eli when hes jealous and over protective of clare <3 DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:01, August 11, 2012 (UTC) OMG SAME! i hated katie in the beginning! but now i love her! at first i thought dallas really liked katie and i felt bad for him but when they found the garden in pieces LOL BYE DALLAS I HATE YOU. I HOPE ELI'S PUNCH BREAKS HIS FACE. and then he becomes ugly. and katie and jake beat up luke ugh -__- im so mad, lol DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 16:15, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Im kinda interested with when tristan goes missing? i think thats what happens and owen gets all mad, all its soo sweet <3 yay degrassi episode tomorrow!! DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 16:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) me too i wonder whats going to happen, i think the big fight is on tuesday <3 :DDDD DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 16:27, August 12, 2012 (UTC) omg right? they just got back together. Im really wondering whats going to happen in the second half of season 12. like the storylines that will happen. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 20:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Same, and then the second half of the season is kinda far and then you have to wait :( ugh i wish they would just continue the 4 episode thing a week. I cant do 1 episode a week?! but then we have school to focus on so it makes sense. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 03:03, August 13, 2012 (UTC) i think i heard October or September...... but thats too far away -_- DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 19:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) I just want to see the fight scene sooooooo bad!!! and i hate dallas im glad she did what she did, but she shoulnt have taken the beer and then tell dallas about what happened with asher. ugh -_- i hate dallas BUT IM GLAD THE ICE HOUNDS CANT PLAY THREE GAMES :D haha thats what they get!!!! i love mr simpson lolol and i hate drew hes cute but hes annoying. -_- DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 17:15, August 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG YES THE FIGHT SCENE WAS PERRRRFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG WHEN KATIE AND CLARE GAVE EACH OTHER A HIGH FIVE OMG YES!!! and jake and eli did tooo!!! and when dave rescued alli <3 it was sooooooo sweet.Eli,Jake,Dave,Clare and Katie totally owned that fight against the ice hounds.!! they totally won!! I hope that teaches dallas NOT to mess with Degrassi! overall i was SOOOOhappy tonight!! DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 03:52, August 15, 2012 (UTC) OMG YEAH Imogen was sooo adorable <3 with the confetti machine and such. Eli was so calm i was expecting him to be angry but it hurt when eli thought clare did stuff with asher. but im like NOOOO the other way around!!DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I dont really pay attention to the teennick promos. They happen so fast im like .....WUT?? i dont really speculate on it too much , i just go to fanfiction untill the episode comes out. LOL At first maybell was awesome i was obssessed with them, THEN i became obsessed with ZAYA. zig and maya. i feel like ive turned my back on maybell :( but Zaya is sooo cute!! i dont really like Tori too much she annoys me -_- DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 21:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I stilllove Zaya<3 OMG THIS EPISODE I HATEE WITH A BURNING PASSION I HATE DALLAS BECKY AND LUKE THEY CAN ALL GO DIE BY THE HANDS OF ELI. LIKE IF I SAW THEM I WOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM. They annoying the ERNGLEGNEKGNOREGNRE OUT OF ME!!! sorry lol i just hate them soooo much. And tristan found love!!!! :D but tori being a you know what. said not to get his hopes up. STFU TORI GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF. sorry i had soo much emotion with this episode. -_- DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I HATE THEM ALLL GO DIE. -.- ugh i hate them soo much. Phew i need to be calm. Cant wait for tomorrows episode!!! im not looking at any promos i want to be surprised!! DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) SORRY!! lolxD yeah its the worst. i hate them -_- if i saw them at my school I would give them a piece of my mind!!i just wish i could pop into the tv and knock THEM OUT! lol DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:24, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RIGHT?! Jatie and Eclare totally have to go on a double date! and i noticed jake ans clare look kinda the same (brown hair) and Katie and Eli look Alike (Black Hair).idk. Im reading too much maybell fanfiction and now i got sick of them. and started reading zaya and now i love them. Ugh -_- hopefully zig and tori break up .-. because tori is is like...... idk o_o shes too much. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Its just that tori is like always happy and preppy and i wanna be like .... NO. idk -_- ive read too much fanfiction involving tori being mean .-. sorry if im just ranting alot lol DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 06:02, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I feel like zig and tori will break up, tori will break up with zig and then zig will become depressed and do some sort of drugs.Thats my theory i think. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 06:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Right? shes iss. im going to the movies tonight so i might not watch it live. ill just watch on teennick.com .-. im soo excited for the episode! DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 20:50, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for not giving any spoilers! TeenNick didnt put up the episode yet :( so i cant watch it... ugh. im sad. The movies were great!! it was so fun. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 03:46, August 17, 2012 (UTC) THEY HAVE THE PROMO ON TEENNICK OMG ZAYA OMG FAN GIRLING YES. YES YES ZAYA EVEN IF ITS FOR A WHILE ZAYA OMG YES YES :D ELI SHIRTLESS, DALLAS AND ALI = NO. OMG IMEXCITED DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 03:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) OMG YOU DONT KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM ABOUT ZAYA. and it looks like MAYA DOES A PAGENT WITH TORI. AND MAYA AND ZIG MEET UP BACK STAGE AND LIKE... :D im soo happy. even if zaya doesnt become a couple i glad they shared a kiss. <3 UGH AND TEENNICK ARE BEING CHEAP AND NOT PUTTING THE EPISODE!!! ELI SHIRTLESS WAS LOOOOOONG OVER DUE lol i wonder what he was doing lol DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:17, August 17, 2012 (UTC) YOUR RIGHT ALLI WOULD BE BETRAYING CLARE. AND IT WOULD MAKE DAVE MAD, BECAUSE SHES TOO BUSY FOR A RELATIONSHIP. ELI<3333 ITS WEIRD THAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT ZAYA AND THEN THE PROMO COMES OUT AND ZAYA WAS THERE<3.Im starting to hate becky less, but i still have my eyes on her >.< DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:26, August 17, 2012 (UTC) All the maybell fans are like Sad im like..... im kinda happy. .-.. ANYWAY. i think maybell would break up only because of cam's issues and maya cant handle him :( Or if something new happens in season 12.5 or they break up because of the zaya kiss. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:35, August 17, 2012 (UTC) OKAY I HAVE A THEORY GOING ON IN MY HEAD. IF MAYA WAS STILL WITH CAM DURING THE ZAYA KISS, I FEEL LIKE SHE WOULD TELL CAM BECAUSE SHE FEELS GUILTY. AND HE WOULD SORTA BREAK UP WITH HER.....I JUST FORGOT MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT. DAMN! -_- oh and episode is finally up!!! im going to go watch it! DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) THE EPISODE WONT LOAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG CAN I KILLMYSELF YET? -_- ugh. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 04:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I FINISHED THE EPISODE YES ECLARE STAND!!!! :D IM GLAD CLARE DIDNT PUT THE PICS UP. PHEW. AND KATIE IS SUCH A GOOD FRIEND.! THE ENDING WHEN CLARE AND ELI KISS WAS PERFECT WHEN THE LIGHTS WHEN OUT! THEY LOOK LIKE THEIR ON THEIR WEDDINGDAY! OMG I DONT HATE BECKY ANYMORE. AND I THINK I SHIP HER AND ADAM TOGETHER!!! :DD LUKE AND DALLAS STILL SUCK. WHEN OWEN GOT MAD THAT TRISTAN WAS MISSING <33333333333333333333 AND IN THE BEGINNING WHEN MAYA AND ZIG WERE JAMING OUT ON THEIR INSTRUMENTS WAS HILARIOUS!! it just got faster and faster xD lmao I LOVED THIS EPISODE!!!! :D DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I CANT WAIT TILL OCTOBER, ILL JUST READ FANFICTION UNTIL IT COMES AND FOCUS ON SCHOOL AND SUCH. lol ugh that promo is killing me i want more o_o lol DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 05:58, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The picture of Zaya is my background picture on my laptop xD I just realized the girl that finds then kissing is KATIE! I THOUGHT IT WAS TORI BUT THEN I LOOKED AT HER HAIR AND IT WAS STRAIGHT LIKE KATIES. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 06:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I got it on this Website in the photos area. its the pic of them they turn around and it says "uhoh" DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 06:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) if i had to choose i rather have zaya. o_o im gettin annoyed by cam. PROBABLY BECAUSE IM READING TOO MUCH MAYBELL FANFICTION. AND I NEEDED A BREAK SO I WENT TO ZAYA. and i havent returned. .-. mostly everyone on tumblah are sad/angry i actually want zaya to happen but idk. im confused... DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 06:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I think i ship zaya so much is because in the fanfics zig is like really in love with maya and he cares for her alot, but hes always in a relationship he doesnt want to be i like with tori or someone and then they him and maya end up together. thats probably the main reason. But i still ship them regardless. they're still in 9th grade so maybe a person better than zig and cam wil lshow up in the future, but i hope not:*( DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 06:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC) yeah, your right. Ugh october is far away -.- DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 16:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) This girl kept adding her own characters to the season 12 page. And i had to keep editing the page back to normal, so she got mad and said they were real, and then i asked for a confirmation source. so she decided to delete the whole season 12 page, and the tori-maya friendship page. So i went to her talkpage and told her to stop, and she deleted my profile page. and kept saying im the one who deleted the page. she was trolling. then she got blocked. and that was my day yesturday. .-. loll DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 16:26, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes Zaya and Maybell are my favorite OTPs! im starting to slowly remember why i like Maybell :*) UGH i want to know what happens with ZAYA! :( i hate waiting!!!! lol. When do you go back to school? i go back Monday :( DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 00:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) My first day of school was TODAY!! it was great seeing everyone again.I have 2nd period and LUNCH with my Bestfriend! im sooo happy :D lucky :p you go next monday DegrassiFanMelissa 20:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) yeah but my but hurts from sitting all day -.- lmao DegrassiFanMelissa 20:39, August 20, 2012 (UTC) I used to wear uniforms at my old school from grades Pre-K to 8th Grade. It was a Private Catholic School but last year i decided to go to a Public School so i wear what i want. But i rather have uniforms back sometimes because then i dont have to plan what im going to wear for the day. But its fine sometimes lol. DegrassiFanMelissa 20:47, August 20, 2012 (UTC) idk Catholic/Christan its the same thing to me i guess, i dont really know the difference but its basically the same thing. But nothing as extreme as how the Bakers or Darcy acted. DegrassiFanMelissa 21:04, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah same with me :). Ugh i hate going to school now, because some of my classes are really boring. but i get to see my BFF alot so its good most of the time.:D DegrassiFanMelissa 03:48, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey!!! I'm working on my page right now :D I love your new ICON! soo cute! DegrassiFanMelissa 01:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) School was really boring :( but it was better than yesturday! im joining the cross country team! DegrassiFanMelissa 23:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) lol Cross Country Running is when people run on an open course, over natural terrain, for example people running over hills,grass,forests, small rivers things like that. You usually go at your own pace. DegrassiFanMelissa 23:47, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Cheerleading isnt really my thing. I like to push myself to my limit, if possible. i like running its fun for me lol DegrassiFanMelissa 01:13, August 24, 2012 (UTC) RIGHT? im soo happy i have a break from school. Im exhausted. -_- DegrassiFanMelissa 21:58, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ill probably be able to talk to you everyday, especially weekends but weekdays ill probably get home late or log on late because of school stuff. DegrassiFanMelissa 23:57, August 24, 2012 (UTC) so whats up?? i just lost my power, so my dad put a generator on. >.< its so noisy. DegrassiFanMelissa 01:19, August 25, 2012 (UTC) i know how you feel, i felt like that last year. My best advice is to be yourself, dont be scared to talk to people,even if its just a "OH HI I REALLY LIKE YOUR SHOES" or things like that. And All the freshman are in the same boat as you. I bet they're all really nervous like you. Do you know anyone going to the same HS as you?DegrassiFanMelissa 03:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC) I remember that feeling last year. I only had 5 friends that i already knew going to the same HS as me. DegrassiFanMelissa (talk) 15:38, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,i was really shy freshman year, i didnt have that many friends.. But this year is much different. It gets better. Also sometimes i didnt have anyone to sit at lunch with, so sometimes i would just hangout in the bathroom. It was Horrible :( DegrassiFanMelissa 15:43, August 25, 2012 (UTC) This food at school sucked anyway, so no one really got it. i would be in the bathroom most of the time on my phone. Now i have alot of friends, last year i didnt have too many. And Sometimes i like to be alone its relaxing. DegrassiFanMelissa 16:34, August 25, 2012 (UTC) no, wasnt picked on, just didnt have alot of friends. DegrassiFanMelissa 16:59, August 25, 2012 (UTC) yeah, this year i dont really care anymore what people think of me. Im more free i guess you could say, than last year. Im in a good place now lol. And yeah im the quiet shy one too. But when you get to know me,i never stop talking lol DegrassiFanMelissa 17:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Yah same. Im a very complex person, but when you get to know me im really nice! Did you hear about the hurricane coming to Florida? it said to hit where i live. But its either a tropical-Storm or Hurricane Category 1. Ive been through a category 3 or 4 hurricane. so it no big deal. Im just hoping i dont have school monday :D DegrassiFanMelissa 18:12, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Its Cloudy and Raining off and on. I hope i dont have school monday :D. So what else should we talk about.? lol DegrassiFanMelissa 18:26, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, your not boring me, its just we usually talk about degrassi alot :) and since there isnt new degrassi for a while im thinking what else should we talk about. lol How was your first day of school? it was today right? DegrassiFanMelissa 21:35, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Its okay. Awwwww:( it gets better.Like this year (10th grade) ive noticed its easier to make friends. And Chinese? thats sounds cool! i would join that class lol DegrassiFanMelissa 16:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) It does!. lol thanks his face is priceless.Since Degrassi is on Hiatus im not on here alot .-. so sorry if i dont reply immediately.DegrassiFanMelissa 16:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah im really tired after school. Then i have dinner,homework, showers. etc.DegrassiFanMelissa 16:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i do have monday off. Thank God lol DegrassiFanMelissa 03:22, September 2, 2012 (UTC) YEAH LOLOLOLOL SO WHATS UP? DegrassiFanMelissa 01:44, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry i couldnt respond sooner. The wiki didnt work too well on my computer. Also if you could do me a favor? :) could you let me know when new promo pics or Promos come out?im not really on here alot, so if you could let me know it would help alot! im really busy now, because of schooool. It sucks!so whats new with you?? i joined a couple clubs at school. DegrassiFanMelissa 23:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Lol thanks! it would really help alot. I feel like last year i was more shy than this year. DegrassiFanMelissa 19:20, September 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG i hate when people ask me "Why are you so quiet?" its like..... idk its so embarassing. But also i get annoyed its like i want to ask them, "Why do you talk so much" usually in my head im like "Because i dont have something to say every 3 minutes" ugh its so annoying. DegrassiFanMelissa 15:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hai Hey. Please stop making cheap edits on pages. Removing a period saving, and re-adding it in another edit should not count for points. It's considered a very cheap way of editing, so please stop. This is a warning. 23:04, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey its been awhile! im only on here once a week sorry lol how are you? hows school? :)DegrassiFanMelissa 03:03, September 20, 2012 (UTC) omg theres a new promo!! :D http://family-room.ew.com/2012/09/21/degrassi-trailer/ Let me know if the link works. DegrassiFanMelissa 01:46, September 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG THE PROMO <3. i think it was Adam punching some guy. Maya is in a Edward-Bella-Jacob love triangle. loolxD When Maya had her shirt off im like NOOO DONT DO IT. I feel like cam might be pressuring maya :\ idk. AND I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ALLI AND DALLAS. especially dallas. i hope he dies in the car crash.... lol. AND BECKY AND ADAM<3 THEY'RE SOOO CUTE. DegrassiFanMelissa 15:46, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Karina! I saw the message you left on my page and just wanted to say thanks for stopping by! FimogenFeels (talk) 00:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC)FimogenFeelsFimogenFeels (talk) 00:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) aka Fimogen Thanks! i wanted to change it <3 ive been good how about you? Im sick i missed school today.i Hate being sick its so stressful.lol DegrassiFanMelissa 23:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) My Homecoming week is in 3 weeks!! lol. i like staying home from school but i hate that i fall behind in class. And no i dont sorry :( DegrassiFanMelissa 23:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) omg i cant wait either!!! :D. Do you like One Direction.? At first i didnt like them,but now im a Secret Directioner... xD lol DegrassiFanMelissa 00:00, October 4, 2012 (UTC) i love one direction.<3.And i think she was hacked. That kind of stuff always happens on Facebook and Twitter. I suggest not to click on the links from Random people because then you get hacked. :(. Sarah is really nice she probably clicked on a link someone sent her and she got hacked. DegrassiFanMelissa 00:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would be :(. So whats up? DegrassiFanMelissa 05:24, October 6, 2012 (UTC) lucky! lol this friday coming up is Degrassi!!! ill be on more often then so we can talk about it! im excited! :D DegrassiFanMelissa 01:41, October 7, 2012 (UTC) omg did you see the new episode?! becky and adam are soo cute. <3 DegrassiFanMelissa 05:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HEY sorry i havent been on in like 2 WEEKS! ive been super busy with school and homework. i just saw last weeks episode and tonights episode <333. BECKY AND ADAM NO MORE :( AND TONIGHTS EPISODE OMG... MAYA BROKE UP WITH CAM. AND SO MUCH ZAYA I WAS SCREAMING the whole episode. lol so whats up? DegrassiFanMelissa 05:30, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I just saw Part 2 <3 in the beginning i was totally Zaya and then by the end i was totally Maybell. But i still like both <3. I was surprised Zig was the one that wanted it go to farther with maya. And i love the Adam plot his mom is so nice i love her. DegrassiFanMelissa 19:04, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i could careless about ali and dalllas >.> so anything new? DegrassiFanMelissa 21:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey u like RBD cause I LOVE that band and the shoe they had -Eclare 4ever OMG Yes! i watched it as a kid i love it Roberta and Diego its weird i dont findd a lot of people who know the show in america lol Im soo glad to hear that!:DD im coming out of my shell also! i have alot of new friends! i have so much Homework tho. :(. Did you see Friday's episode???? I found it kinda boring but it was still good!! Sorry for my lateness ill try to get on here everyday :) DegrassiFanMelissa 16:46, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Karina haven't heard from you in a while :) FimogenFeels (talk) 20:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC)FimogenFeelsFimogenFeels (talk) 20:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey What's up? Haven't spoken in a while :) I got a new signature. ♥ Fimogen ♥ Kindness is key IM back Hey, I'm back? lol its been kinda a long time! ive been busy with school and after school activities that i have no free time sorry!, ive been keeping up w/ degrassi tho! I Hope to hear from you soon! DegrassiFanMelissa 17:04, February 23, 2013 (UTC)